


the house was awake

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Old Books, abandoned house exploring! - Freeform, changbin doesnt like scary stuff - Freeform, creepy libraries, dont let jisung have the book about fire!, felix finds a spellbook!, jeongin is adorable, lots of old books - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Everyone paused where they were and looked over to the door, which Changbin was now tugging on, trying to open it. He turned around and glared at Chan and Minho. "Great! Now we're stuck here!"~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 10
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	the house was awake

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt: abandoned house
> 
> :') this one i wrote in like an hour because i forgot about it and halfway through the day i was like, "oh shit, i have to post today's story". but here we are! i got it done! 
> 
> hope y'all like this, lmao

"Remind me who's bright idea this was?" Changbin asked as began to climb the rusted fence. The fence was slick from rain and covered in mud, so he grimaced as his hands developed a layer of grime. 

"I think it was Felix's." Jisung answered, just as he dropped onto the other side of the fence. He stumbled as his boots hit the dirt and smacked against Hyunjin's shoulder. "Oops, sorry." He mumbled, grinning. 

As Changbin finally managed to climb onto the other side, they began to walk up the stone steps. They were cracked and weeds had grown over the path, but the boys trudged on. Up ahead, the abandoned house stood like a beacon for ghosts. 

"Hurry up!" Minho called from ahead, where he and Chan were already at the doorstep of the two-story house. They rushed to catch up to the rest of the group, Jisung and Hyunjin bickering the entire way. 

* * *

The inside of the house was dusty and dark. Seungmin carefully examined the items in the entrance hall, humming as he brushed dust off of a book. Felix and Jisung were trying to scare each other, both popping up out of random places and yelling, "BOO!". They succeeded in scaring Hyunjin more than each other. 

Minho and Chan were trying to get Changbin to walk further into the house by gently pulling on his arms, but the short male wasn't budging. "Come on, Binnie! It's not that bad!" Chan said, laughing. He and Minho finally managed to tug Changbin into the room. As Changbin finally stepped completely into the house, the door slammed shut behind him. 

Everyone paused where they were and looked over to the door, which Changbin was now tugging on, trying to open it. He turned around and glared at Chan and Minho. "Great! Now we're stuck here!" 

From a doorway across the room Jeongin called out, "Hey guys! There's a creepy library!" He disappeared back into the room and Seungmin was the first one to go racing across the floor, right after their youngest friend. Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung were next. Chan and Minho gave Changbin a pointed look before they followed the rest of their friends into the library. 

Changbin threw his hands up in the air as he rushed after them. "I'm only coming because I don't want to be left alone! I DON'T AGREE WITH THIS!" 

* * *

The library was big, and each wall had a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. Each bookshelf was completely full of books, and Seungmin's eyes were bright as he ran his fingers along the ancient-looking tomes. They all began exploring the library, each of them finding something of interest. Jisung held up a book that supposedly contained fire spells. "Do you think this is real?" He asked, grinning. 

Felix also held up a book, smiling brightly. "It's a spellbook! There's tons of spells in it" 

"Ooh! We should try one!" Jeongin said, looking at Felix's book with interest. 

"Potions, poisons, and peculiar concoctions..." Changbin read the title of another book. 

"Sounds like whoever lived here really liked the supernatural." Minho said as he held up a book about demon summoning. "I bet this isn't even real, though..." He began flipping through the pages. 

"Krakens and other monstrous creatures of the depths..." Hyunjin opened a book that had a thick, green cover, curiousity taking over his features as he read through it. 

Jeongin giggled. "It's almost like the library knows what we like." 

"I'll say..." Seungmin said. In his hands was a book about werewolves. 

"Huh... Debunked myths about vampires." Chan glanced at another book, carefully taking it off of the shelf. "Curious." 

* * *

There were other rooms to explore, but Chan glanced at his phone and announced that it was 1 AM and that they should get back to the house. They went back to the entrance, but it was evident that they wouldn't be getting through the front door anytime soon. 

"Let's see if there's another way out." Seungmin suggested. 

They all split up, Jisung and Felix checking the windows to see if they could be opened, Changbin and Minho looking in the kitchen, Jeongin and Seungmin looking in the library again, and Chan and Hyunjin still attempting to open the front door.

After a few minutes, Felix shouted, "GOTCHA!" He had opened a window on the far side of the entrance. "This one leads to the back garden, I think." He announced as everyone came back into the entrance. 

They climbed out of the window, each one after the other. If it was a little difficult because they each had a book tucked under their arms, no one mentioned anything. They all walked down the path to the garden, relieved to find it open to the woods at the back of the house. 

"Anyone fancy a run through the wilderness?" Felix asked, smiling. 

"I hate this day!" Changbin said. 

"Don't we all..." Hyunjin muttered. 

"Shut up, you two!" Jeongin called out, skipping towards the line of trees. 

* * *

They managed to get home without any injuries or "accidental" murders (though Changbin was glaring at Felix the entire time). When they finally arrived at their house, they all disappeared into their own bedrooms, though Jisung watched as Minho pulled Changbin into his room. He also spotted Chan carrying a sleepy Jeongin into his bedroom, and Felix wrapping his arms around Seungmin as he followed the werewolf into his bedroom. 

With a smirk, Jisung got ready for bed. He was just closing his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open, and he sat up to see who it was. Hyunjin blinked back at him, arms wrapped around a pillow he held to his chest. Jisung pulled back his blanket and patted the space next to him. Hyunjin walked over and laid down next to Jisung, letting go of the pillow and wrapping his arms around the dragon instead. 

Jisung threw his leg over Hyunjin's and rested his head on the sea serpent's, mumbling, "Good night..."

The two fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i think the way this one ends is cute :)


End file.
